Many people have curbside mailboxes. Curbside mailboxes are one of the few ways to get mail delivered to a home or business. In some areas of the United States, the US Post office has a policy of not bringing the mail directly to the recipient's dwelling. Therefore a curbside mailbox is the only way to receive mail in those areas. A new mail box support which provides a way to express one's self and one's interests would be very useful. In addition, this mailbox support has optimal accessibility, ease of use, long-term durability, and ease of manufacture. The disclosed mailbox support system is in compliance with all US Postal Service rules, such as height above the ground and distance to road. This mailbox support system also offers unlimited opportunity for self-expression with curb appeal for a home or business.